


Prepared for everything

by Ruquas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Growing Old, Growing Old Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: There weren’t many things Tony ever thought that wouldn’t happen to him. There wasn’t much that was considered as ‘Impossible’ if you were a billionaire. Even less if your name was Tony Stark.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Prepared for everything

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SteveTony Games; O6 - Growing old together

There weren’t many things Tony ever thought that wouldn’t happen to him. There wasn’t much that was considered as ‘Impossible’ if you were a billionaire. Even less if your name was Tony Stark.

People thought he was prepared for everything. Mainly because Tony was. It would be a stupid thing to not have a plan B. Or F. You learned that early on if your whole life was just a daily soap for others.

But what Tony had never been prepared to be was… well, old. And he wasn’t. Not really. Sixty-eight wasn’t that old. There were people who had been older. Had more wrinkles and were sicker. Because after everything Tony had done, he just hadn’t expected to grow old.

Especially not with someone else. _Especially_ not with Steve. Steve, who barely looked like sixty, maybe a well aged fifty-five. And not like he was almost one hundred and twenty… something.

But here he was, looking at Steve who tried to put together a tree house for Peter’s kid while cursing the poor wood. Refusing help because that man was as stubborn as a mule.

“What are you looking at?” Steve suddenly asked from between the planks, the lines around his eyes deeper than just a few years ago. Tony shrugged and smiled before he blowed Steve a kiss.

“Nothing, Soldier.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request, [just visit my Tumblr and drop me a message](https://ruquas.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, at the moment it could take me a bit to respond to comments due to heavy anxiety. I can assure you, I read the comment and will get back to you as soon as I can <3


End file.
